


Holiday Prompts 2018

by WickedWitchoftheWilds



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game), Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Android, Christmas, Christmas Fluff, College AU, Costumes, Dad Hank, Deviant Connor, F/M, First Christmas, Flirting, Halloween, Hank is Hank, Haunted House, Modern Thedas, Not Canon Compliant, Samhain, Sarcasm, Underhill - Freeform, Witches, blood queen, ellen ripley costume, fall - Freeform, holiday fics, one shots, prompts, spiderman costume
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-26
Updated: 2019-01-01
Packaged: 2019-08-08 01:40:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,930
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16420007
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WickedWitchoftheWilds/pseuds/WickedWitchoftheWilds
Summary: Holiday Prompts for 2018All prompts for Halloween, Thanksgiving, Christmas. Probably even fall related prompts as well. Prompts for Blood Queen, Chemistry of a Car Crash, and Miles to go Before I Sleep. Feel free to request prompts in comments or on my tumblr.Chapter one: Haunted House- Makenna and SolasChapter two: Costumes- Audrey and ConnorChapter three: Decorating- Audrey and ConnorChapter four: Christmas HeadcanonsChapter five: New Years Eve Headcanons





	1. Prompt: Haunted House

Prompt: Haunted House

College AU

Pairing: Makenna and Solas 

 

Makenna sat in front of her mirror, cleaning her lipstick line with the black tip of her fingernail. Burgundy. She had worried that the color would clash with her red hair, but thankfully it was perfect. It certainly made her look gorgeous and intimidating. Both looks she was always going for. Her eyeliner was dark and heavy to match, ending in a wing she had taken nearly an hour to achieve. Leaning forward, she stared at her mismatched eyes- one purple one green- and grimaced. Why couldn’t she just have one or the other? The smack of a bobby pin against her scalp made her yelp in pain. A frown pulled at her mouth as she turned to her friend who was supposed to pinning up her hair, not assaulting her.

Nessa shrugged, “Sorry.”

“I don’t think you are.” Makenna grumbled.

“It’s your own fault for brooding.” Donnchad chimed in from where he was sprawled on her bed, flipping through a magazine.

“I didn’t realize getting smacked with a bobby pin was an appropriate punishment for brooding.” Makenna snapped.

“Would you like another one.” Nessa remarked mildly, not bothered by Makenna’s attitude.

Makenna opened her mouth to retort, but Donnchad cut her off. He tossed the magazine down and sat up.

“I don’t understand why you needed to dress up. We’re just going to a haunted house.”

“Because you never know who might be there.” Makenna put her makeup away, satisfied with her look.

Nessa pushed in the last bobby pin and secured it, “We’re supposed to be going to support our friends, not meet people.”

“She’s just trying to find someone to bring to Samhain to piss off her mother. Bonus points if it makes Kiernan back out of the arranged marriage.” Donnchad said.

Makenna rolled her eyes and stood up from the vanity, “So what if I am?” She propped her foot up on the settee to adjust her garters, “I don’t want to get married, especially not to him.”

“We know, but your mother isn’t going to just let it go. It’s too good of an opportunity for the village.” Nessa adjusted the strings on Makenna’s corset.

“My sister gets to be priestess, and I get to wilt in the courts. Just great.” Makenna stared at herself once more in the mirror.

The black dress she chose for the night was cinched at the waist by a small, black underbust corset with silver trim. The hem skimmed the top of her stockings, and the sleeves ended at her elbow. Her mother hated this dress because it was showed too much cleavage. Perfect reason to wear it tonight. Both Donnchad and Nessa slipped into view behind her, resting their heads on Makenna’s shoulders.

Makenna sighed, “Come on. Let’s go have fun.”

~

Okay, so maybe the dress wasn’t the best choice. It was freezing. Two weeks until Halloween and it was already dipping into the 50s. Donnchad and Nessa didn’t bother hiding their snickers as she shivered, earning them a glare from her. The house had to be close by. At least, according to her GPS it was. Why they had decided to walk instead of taking her car, she didn’t understand. It was a stupid choice. She didn’t feel relief until she saw a small woman with a mess of fiery red hair waving her arms at them. Finally.

Raina Lavellan nearly launched herself at Makenna, she was so excited to see her. It didn’t matter that they had seen each other a mere three days ago. Or that they had last texted each other a few hours ago. One would think that they lived hours apart, instead of on two different campuses, within miles of each other.

“You look great!” Raina chirped, her arm looped through Makenna’s.

“She looks like she’s going fishing.” A familiar voice rang out behind her.

Makenna peeked around Raina’s shoulder to see her favorite Tevinter mage smirking at her. His arms opened to hug her when she shrieked his name. It was always good to see Dorian. He hardly ever had the chance to come down with his classes and apprenticeships. It was always more likely that Makenna would see him when she accompanied her mother on diplomatic trips. This was a nice turn of events.

“I didn’t know you were coming for the holidays!”

Dorian gently pinched her cheeks, “I’m not,” he shared a small glance with Raina, “I’m transferring to Haven.”

“Bullshit! You actually got your father to agree to that?” Makenna swatted his hands away.

Dorian had been trying to convince his father for ages that a stint in the South might be good for his education. Makenna was just shocked his father actually bought it for once. What had changed? He shrugged.

“I think he was tired of me asking. Figured I might as well get all of this out of my system before I take over for him.”

“So, he finally sees reason.” She nudged his shoulder and smirked.

Dorian flung his arm over her shoulder and pulled her close, “Speaking of parents. Has the wedding been called off yet?”

“Not yet. I’m still working on it.”

“Perhaps if your mother was offered an alliance between Underhill and Tevinter.” He winked.

Makenna folded her hands over her heart mockingly, “Oh Dorian. I accept.”

They both laughed into the night, much to the amusement and the annoyance of everyone else. Donnchad and Nessa had already left her behind, heading towards the house. Raina was waving them along shouting something about them being the last group before it closed. Makenna had to admit, Haven running a haunted house for Halloween as a fundraiser was brilliant. It was certainly a better idea than bake sales and car washes.  When Raina was volunteered to oversee it, Makenna was worried for her. Raina was the shyest girl she had ever met. Yet, all week she had nothing but praise for the house. It was an older two-story house that had been left abandoned. The city allowed the school to rent it out for two weeks, and after inspections it was all clear to be decorated. Makenna wished her own school would do something this cool, but they were too tight knit. Underhill was still hostile to outsiders, despite having shown up hundreds of years ago and staking a claim in Thedas. Of course, it was more complicated than that, but still. Hundreds of years was long enough for Underhill to be more open to a place it had invaded.

The house looked menacing in the dark as Makenna and Dorian approached. Much of the outside still looked like it would crumble any second, but Makenna could see the fog rolling out of some windows and blood-red lights illuminating others. The door creaked open revealing a set of stairs and a hallway that both bled into darkness. Raina winked and pushed them through.

“Have fun!” She shouted before the door slammed shut behind them.

Arrows directed them into a sitting room directly to the right of stairs. The room was illuminated by a few candles which cast shadows over the walls. Someone, who looked suspiciously like Leliana with a long black robe on, sat in the middle of the room.

“You shouldn’t have come to my house. I can’t control them anymore.” She croaked.

Makenna arched a brow until a rattling on the stairs drew her attention. Various doors slammed shut around the house, followed by shrieks of laughter. The candles all went out at once, plunging the group in darkness. Makenna had to admit. It was a little freaky. The only sounds she could hear now were the sounds of the house creaking and their breathing. If the others were moving about the house, they were doing a very good job of muffling it.

“It’s too dark in here.” Nessa complained.

Makenna snickered, “Are you scared?”

Before Nessa could answer, emergency lights kicked on in the hallway, bathing it in an orange glow. They led to another room behind the stairs. Donnchad led the way, with Nessa latched onto his shoulder. For all her toughness, she was scaredy cat. Dorian had a grip on Makenna’s hand as they moved down the hallway and into a dining room. They really went all out. There were a number of grotesque items scattered on the dining room table. Fake blood, bones, bugs that were hopefully plastic contrasted against a fancy plate setting.

“Very welcoming.” Dorian murmured in her ear, making her giggle.

The lights flickered back off making her groan. She hoped they didn’t expect her to navigate in the dark. With these shoes, it was just not going to happen without her tripping. However, after a minute the lights came back on and every single seat at the table was occupied. There were a few people that Makenna could swear were her friends, and others that she didn’t know at all. It was hard to tell through the makeup. They definitely looked terrifying. The lights flickered off again giving them enough to disappear before they came back on. Well done. An arrow directed them into another hallway. There was no clear path after that. The hallway seemed to stretch on forever.

Donnchad and Nessa went straight down the hallway with Dorian in the middle and Makenna trailing behind. Dorian still had a good grip on Makenna’s hand. So, when someone when jumped out from one of the doorways, it was only natural that Nessa shrieked and took off down the hallway. Donnchad ran after her. Even Dorian cursed in Tevene, shocked enough to drop Makenna’s hand. The person leaned on the doorframe and grinned, flashing their white teeth in the darkness.

“Scared her good didn’ I?” Sera waggled her eyebrows.

Dorian rolled his eyes, “I don’t think you’re supposed to brag about it until after we leave Sera.”

Sera stuck out her tongue, “Whatever.”

She disappeared back into the darkness of the room. Makenna shook her head but couldn’t but smile at the other girl’s antics. Pranks were Sera’s specialty and the haunted house was perfect for her. Too bad they couldn’t stick her in one year-round. Makenna looked around, seeing the doorway that leads back to the foyer and stairs. Having heard noises up there when they first came in, she wondered what was up there. Dorian was already walking down the hallway after Nessa and Donnchad. In a split-second decision, Makenna cut right through the doorway and backtracked to sneak up the stairs. They creaked in protest under her weight.

The second-floor hallway was dark, but the rooms that faced the street emitted a soft red glow. She wondered if that was just for effects as people came to the house. Cords ran across the floor, a major tripping hazard if she hadn’t seen them. A soft muttering came from the room closest to the stairs. Intrigued, and very nosy, she poked her head into the room. A man was hunched over in the middle of the room, wrapping up a cord, the light reflecting off of his bald head. She could see the point of his ears. From the back he didn’t look half bad-muscular, great thighs. Makenna hoped he looked this good from the front. Straightening her skirt, she stepped into the room. He had yet to take notice of her.

She leaned down next to him, “Need help?”

He jumped up, the cord sliding off his arm, his deep blue eyes gazing down at her. He was definitely good looking from the front. Makenna looked up at him, her arms clasped behind her back. Her eyes flicked down his torso and back up to meet his gaze. Sniffing lightly, she could smell faint traces of oak, elfroot, and frost. The room plummeted a few degrees. Definitely a mage.

“You’re not supposed to be here.” His smooth voice washed over her.

“No, probably not, but here I am.”

His eyes narrowed, “Who are you?”

“I’m one of Raina’s friends,” She pointed back the way she came, “Who are you? I haven’t seen you around here before.”

“Solas.” He answered stiffly.

Makenna smiled, “Are you new Solas?”

“I transferred from Arlathan. You really shouldn’t be here.” He held up the cable as if to emphasize his point.

Makenna was taken aback, “Arlathan? You transferred from Arlathan to here?”

“Yeeesss.” He drew out his answer.

“What did you do to deserve that kind of punishment?”

His lips curved into a small smile then, “My mother thought I needed a change of scenery.”

“Ah. Mothers.”

“Yes, they can be the bane of all existence sometimes. However, I still don’t know who you are.”

Makenna winked, “Not yet, but give me a few minutes.”

“Makenna!”

Makenna winced as her name was shouted from downstairs. Damn, it hadn’t even been that long, and she had just started talking. Not to mention it completely ruined the allusion that she was some mysterious stranger.

“Is that for you?” Solas smirked.

“Unfortunately,” She sighed as her name was shouted again, “I should go.”

“And we only just started.”

She looked back up at him, a smile on her lips, “It was nice meeting you Solas.”

He nodded at her as she backed out of the room, “And you Makenna.”

Makenna slipped back into the hallway. Not only was he good looking, he was funny too. He would do nicely.

 

 

 


	2. Prompt:Are you just going to wear a T-shirt that says ‘costume’ on it?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fandom: Detroit Become Human  
> Pairing: Audrey and Connor  
> Words: 551

 

To say Audrey was excited was an understatement. Sure, she had been to Halloween parties before, but this time she actually wanted to go. This time it wasn’t a social event where she had to wear some god-awful costume and do whatever Tony and the guests wanted. Oh no. When Officer Miller extended the invitation to Hank and Connor, he had also made sure to include her. It was no secret at the police station that the three of them were a family. A real family. Somedays she still couldn’t believe, but here they were.

Audrey stood in front of her full-length mirror and spun around once, looking for any issues with her costume. No more sexy vampires or maids or witches. It had taken her quite a long time and a jaunt into Hanks digital movie collection to figure out who she wanted to be. She adjusted the jumpsuit one final time. It was ready.

Ellen Ripley was going to a Halloween Party.

Shutting off her light, Audrey made her way into the living room to see how Connor was faring. A small laugh escaped her throat when she saw him struggling to adjust his costume. She was surprised when he had picked Spiderman. Noir detective, Batman, hell even, Superman- she would have expected those. However, Connor loved everyone’s favorite web-slinger.

“Do you need help?”

He turned to look at her, “I…yes please.”

Audrey moved around the couch to where he was standing. Deftly, she pulled the fabric to smooth it out and get the seams where they were supposed to go. Connor had almost succeeded in having the seams twisted almost all the way around. It was something so incredibly human. His confused expression even more so.

“There. All done.” Audrey stepped back and admired the costume. Somehow it ended up being perfect for him.

He looked pleased with the result.

Hank’s bedroom door opened, drawing their attention. It was a surprise that Hank had agreed to go to the party. Something about free drinks, but Audrey knew better. He wanted to know they were safe and having fun. For someone who struggled so much with his dad persona, he slipped into it easily with Audrey and Connor. It was the joke around the precinct. Hank and his two very large children. He pretended to mind, but he didn’t. Not a damn bit.

Hank walked into the living room, sporting his usual jeans, jacket, and a shirt that said-

“Really? **Are you just going to wear a T-shirt that says ‘costume’ on it**?” Audrey gestured to his shirt.

Hank took a moment to look down at his shirt, before grinning, “Yup.”

“I thought everyone was supposed to dress up on Halloween.” She complained.

“I am dressed up.”

Audrey sighed, “In an actual costume Hank.”

“Anything that isn’t my normal choice is a costume.”

“He is technically not wrong.” Connor piped up.

Audrey glared at him, “Gee thanks Connor.”

“You’re welcome.”

Hank wrapped his arm around Audrey’s shoulder and pulled her into his side, “It’s not a big deal. It’s worth it just to see you two in ridiculous outfits.” He meant for it to sound lighthearted, but his voice was gruff. As it always was when he was close to being emotional. And that was good enough for her.

 


	3. Decorating the Tree

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fandom: Detroit: Become Human  
> Pairing: Audrey and Connor  
> Words: 1306

Audrey had limited time to finish the decorating before Hank got home. Connor had promised to distract him as long as possible while at the precinct, but she had a feeling she would be cutting it close. Which was unfortunate as she was stuck trying to unravel the stupid lights for the tree. She wouldn’t be able to put up the ornaments if she didn’t get them on. Then of course there was the possibility Hank would be mad about the mess and a bare tree in his living room. She could read minds and punch holes in steel, but god forbid she had to unravel lights in a timely manner. Her phone lay silent thankfully. Connor was supposed to text her when they were on the way. Right now, it was playing a Christmas playlist to keep her in the spirit and keep her from just throwing the lights across the room. The smell of crock pot hot chocolate filled the living room with a lovely aroma. She may not have yet mastered cooking, but the crock pot was a lifesaver.

Finally, Audrey got to the last knot and managed to pull it apart. Now she just had to get them on the tree. She just wasn’t sure where to start. Was she supposed to start at the top or the bottom? Shrugging, she started at the top and wound the lights around the tree, stopping every so often to make sure that the lights were resting on the branches. Padded footsteps sounded behind her and Sumo came up beside her as she finished stringing the lights. He sniffed the tree right before sneezing. A line of drool hit one of the branches. Audrey laughed as he walked away to lay on his bed in front of the fire.

She patted his on the head, “Thanks Sumo, but that’s not the kind of decoration I wanted.”

Audrey plugged the lights into the outlet and could barely contain her excitement when they twinkled on the branches. This was her first real Christmas. Oh sure, Tony decorated for Christmas and had his parties, but this was real for her. Friends, a place she that felt like home, and a family. She just hoped Hank would like it. He was doing his best to avoid the holidays and she couldn’t blame him. Audrey and Connor would never be able to fill the Cole sized shape in his heart, but maybe they could garner a new place. Create new traditions for their strange family.

Audrey went into the kitchen where she had bags scattered across the table. Admittedly, she had gone a little overboard when buying decorations. Searching through the bags she found the box of multicolored ornaments. Most of them where just globes, but some were shaped and had cute little decorations on them. They weren’t the only ones she had wanted to buy, but she managed some self-control. Audrey opened them and started hanging them on the branches. It was a pack of twenty ornaments, but she wasn’t sure it was going to be enough. The tree still looked bare. Audrey’s lips twisted into a frown. There was no way she would make it to a store and back before they got home. Maybe some tinsel would help.

Audrey walked back over to search the bags until she pulled out two packs of tinsel. It was shiny and fun and she once again, could not help herself. Audrey opened one of the bags and immediately clumps of tinsel went everywhere. First things first, she could put what was left in the bag on the tree and then rescue the rest from the floor. Unfortunately, Sumo did not have the same idea. Shiny tinsel on the floor was enough to lure him from his comfortable bed. He nosed the tinsel around for a moment before licking some from the floor. Silvery strands dangled from his mouth, mixing with the drool.

“No Sumo!” Audrey kneeled down to wrestle it from his mouth which was another mistake.

Sumo barked, thinking she was trying to play, and barreled into her. Curses flew from her lips as she fell backwards into the tree. The tree wobbled unsteadily, globes falling off the branches, before it tipped over onto her. Audrey tried to stop it, but it was far too late for all that. A branch smacked her in the face as she wrapped her arms around the middle to keep it from going any farther. Sumo sat back and wagged his tail at his handiwork.

“What’s going on?” A gruff voice called from the doorway.

Audrey looked up to see Connor and Hank standing in the doorway. Hank was carrying two pizza boxes and looking between her and the tree. She couldn’t tell if he was upset or amused based on his expression. And she was trying really hard not to listen in on other people’s thoughts no matter how much easier it would make situations. Connor crossed the living room to help her straighten the tree. With a smile he plucked a clump of tinsel from her hair.

“So much for a warning text.” She hissed between her teeth.

“I knew you two were up to something,” Hank answered before Connor could while gesturing to the tree, “But I’ll admit. I’m still surprised.”

“Are you mad?” Audrey asked, hoping the answer was no.

Hank didn’t even answer. He just turned on his heel and walked down to his bedroom. With every footstep her heart sank further and further. She had seriously miscalculated this one. She had overstepped. He was going to throw her out. Oh shit. She was definitely not prepared to be on her own. Connor kneeled down beside her picking up some of the fallen globes and hanging them up on the now straightened tree. What was the point really? Hank hated it anyways. A cool hand landed on her shoulder.

“You’re overthinking again.”

Audrey sniffled, “He hates it.”

Connor stood and held out his hand to help her up. Once she was up, he started picking tinsel from her sweater and placing it back on the tree. Everything was a mess. Especially her. The sound of plastic bags drew her attention to the hallway. Hank was wearing a Santa had, although it was very askew, and he was carrying several bags down the hallway.

Setting the bags down near her feet he spoke, “You beat me to the tree, but I managed to find some other stuff.”

Audrey leaned down to rifle through the bags. Garlands, bows, battery-operated candles, little figurines, tiny snow globes, and a wreath were swaddled in the plastic. A warm feeling spread throughout her chest. She had agonized over whether she was doing the whole thing and this whole time he was planning this. Audrey looked up at Connor and based on his grin, he had also known.

Popping up from the floor she exclaimed, “You knew this whole time!”

Connor opened his mouth to defend himself, but there was no need. She wasn’t angry. Far from it. This was the best surprise ever. Audrey threw her arms around him and squeezed, pressing a small kiss to his cheek. Connor’s cheeks turned a light shade of blue.

“Thank you.” She looked between the two of them.

“Your first Christmas should be special.” Hank’s voice was gruffer than usual, which was normal when he was a little choked up.”

“Oh! I have hot chocolate.” Audrey stepped over the begs and headed towards the kitchen.

Audrey grabbed the cups from the cabinets while listening to the two pull out the decorations. Stopping for a moment, she set them down on the counter and turned, pulling her camera from her pocket. Quietly, she snapped a few pictures. These were memories she wanted to keep forever. Her little family.

 

 


	4. Christmas Headcanons

Emma- Christmas isn’t an official holiday in Andromeda, but Scott decides the Tempest crew needs some cheer. After a long few weeks on Voeld taking care of Kett operations, Emma and the crew board the ship one day to find the lights in the Tempest are red and green and there is an ungodly amount of red, green, and gold ribbon strung over almost everything in the cargo bay. Emma wasn’t even sure she wanted to know where he managed to find so much. After explaining to Jaal what Christmas is, the crew decides to do Secret Santa. Emma manages to barter with a merchant on Kadara for a box of English Breakfast tea for Suvi and receives a bottle of wine from Cora. Jaal tells his family of the tradition and Sahuna is ecstatic to participate. The Tempest crew will spend their shore leave at the end of the week in Havarl.

Audrey- Audrey is finally excited to celebrate Christmas with people she cares about. After decorating the entire house with garland and ribbon, no tinsel because Sumo kept trying to eat it, and snow globes and figurines it looks like someone threw up Christmas in Hank’s house. Not that he minds. It makes her happy. Connor and Hank have to work Christmas Eve, but that doesn’t stop Audrey from listening to Christmas music and baking cookies until they stumble in the door at 2am. It’s technically Christmas so they decide to go ahead and open presents. Connor’s favorite gifts are a St. Bernard figure for his desk and a cup that says, “World’s Best Detective.” It’s cheesy but he loves it anyway. Audrey gets new baking supplies and a cookbook she had been eyeing a week before. Hank tears up when he opens one of his presents. It’s a framed picture of the three of them to hang in the hallway. They all look forward to many more Christmas’ together.

Makenna- Nothing beats a Yule celebration in Underhill, but in Thedas she will have to settle for Satinalia. She tries to get in the spirit, but her friends know she is homesick. While the Yule celebrations in the courts were a grand even, and often political, she really misses waking up to her mother’s honey cakes and preparing the wassail for the village to share a drink. It was a simple time that she could spend with her family and bid the gods to rest. She is surprised, and slightly disgruntled, when Solas wakes her early one morning to borrow the kitchens. Everything she needs to make honey cakes is laid out and her friends are there to have a small celebration of their own. It isn’t Satinalia and it isn’t Yule, it’s a new tradition for all of them to share. They make enough honey cakes to share with the inhabitants of Skyhold and the recipe exchanges many hands. Makenna is touched by her friends love for her. It is as sweet as the kiss she later shares with Solas, with honey still on her lips.  


	5. New Years Eve Headcanons

Emma- The first year in Andromeda flies by, but the second year feels a little slower after defeating the Archon. The Nexus decides to celebrate the coming of the New Year with a station wide celebration. Even the outposts take part in celebrations and encourage their Angaran neighbors to join them. The crew dock at the Nexus for a few days to celebrate with way too many drinks. The station even plays old video footage of New Year’s celebrations back on Earth. When the ball drops everyone cheers, and Emma takes her moment to kiss Jaal before anyone else *coughPeebeecough* tries.  There’s no one she would rather bring in a New Year with.

Audrey- Connor and Hank both work New Year’s Eve and Audrey refuses to sit at home and hope they make it on time. She wants to celebrate a new year with her family. Laden with homecooked treats for the other detectives that also have to work, Audrey surprises Connor and Hank. They spend the last few hours of the year watching the specials on the DPD’s TV and drinking coffee. When the ball drops on TV Audrey hugs Hank tight and kisses Connor on the cheek. She can’t wait to see what the new year will bring them all.

Makenna- It had taken a few years to defeat Corypheus, but after his defeat the Inquisition finds as many reasons as possible to celebrate their survival. The beginning of a new year seems like a perfect time to celebrate. Josephine outdoes herself when hiring caterers and there is no doubt Theodosians will be talking about the celebration for years to come. It’s bittersweet. Solas has disappeared and some of the other companions are getting ready to leave and start the new chapter in their journey. Makenna is unsure of her future now more than an ever, but that doesn’t stop her from getting drunk and celebrating her newfound friends and family.

**Author's Note:**

> All kudos, comments, and bookmarks are loved! If you enjoyed it let me know! 
> 
> You should totally come hang out with me on [Tumblr!](https://wickedwitchofthewilds.tumblr.com)
> 
>  
> 
> If you want to know what kind of music I listen to while writing this then check out my playlist: [Modern Makenna Playlist](https://open.spotify.com/user/1270597482/playlist/5PshOMrD1NHG0LMQTuIHcc?si=2xykn3JxSf6DM56J6tmPwQ)
> 
>  
> 
> [Audrey and Connor](https://open.spotify.com/user/1270597482/playlist/5xiwj635vv9VuJxKgvP2Z7?si=7abFoT7VRh-6ckWMcsRmbA)


End file.
